


Regalo anticipado

by b2utiful



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b2utiful/pseuds/b2utiful
Summary: Mingyu tiene un regalo algo peculiar reservado para Jihoon.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 3





	Regalo anticipado

Jihoon miraba la pantalla de la televisión con aburrimiento. Existían películas aburridas, pero la que su novio se había empeñado en ver, las ganaba a todas con diferencia. Dirigió la mirada hacia Mingyu quien, sin embargo, estaba completamente atento a la película, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

Soltó un pesado suspiro y optó por dormirse hasta que acabase la tortura, pero se le ocurrió algo mucho mejor. Lentamente, Jihoon pegó su cuerpo al de Mingyu, acercando el rostro hasta su cuello y dejando suaves besos sobre este. Al ver que no obtenía ninguna reacción por su parte, comenzó a subir los besos hasta su mandíbula, besando su mejilla derecha y la comisura de sus labios.

-Jihoon, intento ver la película -se quejó Mingyu.

-Pero me aburro -susurró sobre sus labios antes de dejar un suave beso que no fue correspondido.

-Pues mira tú también la película -contestó, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Jihoon prefirió ahorrarse los comentarios hirientes sobre el mal gusto cinematográfico de Mingyu y continuó con la intención de cumplir su objetivo. Pasó la pierna derecha sobre el menor, quedando sentado sobre su regazo, pero este sólo se limitó a seguir viendo la televisión por encima de su hombro.

Sin darse aún por vencido, volvió a besar su cuello mientras comenzaba un ligero vaivén con el trasero sobre el regazo de Mingyu mientras se sostenía a sus hombros.

-Jihoon -lo llamó en tono de reprimenda, pero Jihoon continuó con sus movimientos, ignorando la petición de Mingyu hasta que notó sus manos sobre su trasero.

Jihoon apartó el rostro de su cuello hasta quedar frente al de Mingyu.

-No me piensas dejar ver la película, ¿verdad? -preguntó y Jihoon con una sonrisa traviesa sobre sus labios, que pronto fue besada por Mingyu.

-Vamos a la cama -susurró el menor de los dos sobre los labios del contrario.

Jihoon se levantó de un salto y agarró la mano de Mingyu, quien lo siguió hasta la habitación tras apagar la televisión. Una de las cosas que a Jihoon más le gustaban de su novio era lo fácil que era de convencer.

Una vez en la habitación, Jihoon se sacó la camiseta de Mingyu que llevaba, y que le tapaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, quedando sólo en ropa interior, y se lanzó sobre la cama. Mingyu se quitó su pantalón de chándal y su camiseta, quedando también en ropa interior y se colocó sobre Jihoon en la cama.

Sin previo aviso, Mingyu empezó un beso lento mientras acariciaba el torso desnudo de Jihoon con sus grandes manos. Pellizcó uno de sus pezones, haciéndole soltar un suave jadeo que aprovechó para introducir la lengua en su boca, profundizando el beso.

Mingyu interrumpió el beso, dejando a Jihoon con ganas de más, y se dispuso a retirarle la ropa interior. Una vez que Jihoon estuvo completamente desnudo, Mingyu volvió a pegar sus labios contra ajenos, retomando el beso anteriormente interrumpido, pero con la diferencia de que ahora acariciaba el miembro desnudo que había quedado entre los dos cuerpos. La mano de Mingyu subía y bajaba por toda la extensión de forma lenta, pasando el pulgar sobre el glande de vez en cuando, haciendo a Jihoon jadear durante el beso.

El beso se vio interrumpido por la falta de aire, siendo reemplazada la lengua de Mingyu en la boca de Jihoon por tres de sus dedos, que comenzó a lamer mientras su miembro seguía siendo estimulado con la misma lentitud desesperante. Segundos más tarde, los dígitos comenzaban a abrirse paso en la entrada del mayor. Primero uno, luego otro. Y así hasta que tuvo los tres dedos entrando y saliendo de su interior a un ritmo que le hacía gemir pidiendo por más.

Los dedos fueron retirados y sustituidos por el ya duro miembro de Mingyu, que se iba introduciendo a la vez que él se iba inclinando sobre Jihoon, hasta quedar la erección completamente en su interior y sus labios pegados a los del mayor, mientas se mantenía apoyado con los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza para no recargar todo su peso sobre él.

Las embestidas comenzaron lentas, pero con fuerza, provocando que el beso se viese interrumpido por los constantes gemidos de ambos. Sin detener sus movimientos de cadera, Mingyu se irguió, sujetando ambas piernas de Jihoon bien separadas una de otra y sirviéndose de apoyo para hacer más rápidas las estocadas. Un gemido más alto y agudo que el resto se escapó de la garganta de Jihoon cuando el menor rozó aquel punto que le hacía delirar. Jihoon pudo ver como una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba sobre sus labios antes de volver a arremeter contra esa zona.

Jihoon se encontraba totalmente perdido entre el gran placer que recorría todo su cuerpo, cuando la voz de Mingyu llamó su atención.

-¿Sigues queriendo probar cosas nuevas? -preguntó y Jihoon abrió los ojos extrañado.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora? -preguntó Jihoon con la voz entrecortada, ya que Mingyu seguía con la misma velocidad en sus embestidas.

De repente, todo movimiento paró, saliendo Mingyu del interior de Jihoon y recibiendo un quejido como protesta.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Jihoon totalmente frustrado.

Mingyu se acercó hasta el armario empotrado, abriendo una de las puertas de la parte de arriba y sacando una bolsa verde cerrada con un lazo.

-Era tu regalo de Navidad, pero creo que voy a tener que buscar otra cosa -dijo mientras sacaba de la bolsa un vibrador de tamaño considerable.

-¿Me ibas a regalar un vibrador por Navidad? -preguntó con una sonrisa burlona

-No -contestó mientras se volvía a acomodar en el mismo lugar que antes, ya que Jihoon no había cambiado su postura.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó confundido y Mingyu se inclinó sobre su oído, haciendo que su miembro rozase con la entrada de Jihoon, quien soltó un suspiro por el contacto.

-Te iba a regalar el mejor orgasmo de tu vida -susurró Mingyu sobre su oído y una corriente atravesó el cuerpo del mayor, haciéndolo estremecer.

Mingyu dejó a un lado el aparato y volvió a introducirse en Jihoon, pero esta vez su miembro iba acompañado de un dedo. El dígito consiguió entrar sin ningún problema, así que Jihoon no se opuso. El problema llegó cuando Mingyu introdujo un segundo dedo haciendo que el interior de Jihoon comenzase a expandirse más de lo que lo había hecho antes.

Al ver la incomodidad del mayor, Mingyu sacó los dedos sin detener las embestidas y cogió el bote de lubricante que había sobre la mesita de noche, esparciendo una generosa cantidad en su mano izquierda. Acarició el exterior de la entrada mientras seguía con las estocadas, y volvió a introducir dos dedos, que esta vez se abrieron paso con más facilidad.

Los minutos pasaros y, a la vez que el miembro de Mingyu chocaba con la próstata de Jihoon de forma rítmica, tres dedos entraban y salía, acariciando sus paredes, causándole un gran placer.

Lentamente, la entrada se quedó vacía, pero fue llenada de nuevo cuando Mingyu introdujo el olvidado aparato en ella con fuerza, obteniendo un agudo gemido de parte de Jihoon. Mientras el vibrador seguía inmóvil dentro de él, la erección de Mingyu fue abriéndose paso también.

-¡Para! -gritó Jihoon cuando una gran punzada atravesó su espalda.

-Sabes que al principio duele. Relájate -dijo y encendió el vibrador, que comenzó a moverse justo sobre su próstata.

Aprovechando que Jihoon se encontraba completamente extasiado con la nueva experiencia, Mingyu acabó de introducir todo su miembro junto al vibrador, quedando quieto una vez acabó.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Mingyu con la respiración acelerada, ya que las vibraciones también le estaban afectando a él.

-Sí -contestó con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo una mezcla de dolor y placer que no sabía si quería que acabase o no. Por un momento Jihoon se sintió como si estuviese reviviendo su primera vez.

-Voy a empezar a moverme -advirtió y Jihoon sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Antes de comenzar con las embestidas, Mingyu aumentó la velocidad del aparato, haciendo que las vibraciones sobre la próstata de Jihoon se hiciesen más fuertes, no pudiendo este evitar que su cuerpo se retorciese por el placer.

Mientras Mingyu sujetaba el aparato para que no se moviese de su sitio, comenzó un vaivén con sus caderas, multiplicando el placer por un millón, haciendo que los gemidos de Jihoon se convirtiesen en constantes gritos.

-Ya casi -avisó Jihoon algo sorprendido, ya que acababan de empezar y él ya estaba a punto de acabar.

Cuando Jihoon pensaba que el placer que sentía ya no podía ir a más, Mingyu agarró su miembro con su mano libre, sacudiéndolo a gran velocidad. Las manos de Jihoon, ya con los nudillos blancos, se aferraron aún más a las sábanas debajo de él, y sintió como algunas lágrimas comenzaban a salir debido al gran placer que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Segundos más tarde, Jihoon curvó su espalda de forma involuntaria y su cabeza se fue hacia atrás, mientras se corría sobre la mano de Mingyu quien, al notar las paredes de Jihoon apretar su miembro, también llegó al orgasmo.

Segundos más tarde y mientras el cuerpo de Jihoon seguía temblando por la sobrestimación sobre su próstata, Mingyu retiró su miembro despacio, acompañado del vibrador.

Mingyu se tumbó junto a Jihoon y este se acurrucó junto a él, aún con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo completamente flojo.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Mingyu pasando su dedo pulgar sobre la mejilla del mayor, secando una lágrima que aún seguía ahí.

Jihoon abrió los ojos viendo cómo Mingyu lo miraba con preocupación, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa adornase su rostro.

-Mejor que nunca -susurró, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Mingyu.


End file.
